Hunger
by lightningklass
Summary: Kini giliran aku yang terdiam. Iya, aku mengerti perasaan Leo hyung. Karena kini kami berada di keadaan yang sama. Kami terjebak di sebuah keadaan yang pada awalnya tak pernah kami bayangkan. Bahkan keadaan ini membuatku hampir lupa bagaimana semua ini berawal. / VIXX / KEO, NAVI, HYUKBIN / Thriller , Mystery , horror , angst , friendship / T
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Hunger

 **Casts:** VIXX members

 **Pairing:** Keo, Navi, Hyukbin (Tapi lebih tentang persahabatan)

 **Rate:** T to M (Untuk adegan sadis)

 **Genre(s):** Mistery, Thriller

 **Chapter** : 1/7

 **A/N:** _Honestly, author_ masih dalam keadaan hiatus nih.. Tapi greget banget pengen post ff ini. _And i can't wait any longer, so... yeah kkk (?)_ Oh ya, FF ini sudah pernah _author post_ di AFF, sudah agak lama. _Setting_ waktu pun nggak lama sebelum Hyuk lulus. _It's just for your information._ Oh ya, meski ada pairingnya, tapi FF ini sebenarnya lebih menceritakan tentang persahabatan mereka. _Is that okay? Okay... So please enjoy_ ^^

* * *

"Hiks... _Hyung,_ aku takut.."

Aku terus menangis. Keadaan mencekam ini yang memaksaku untuk menunjukkan rasa takutku di depan Leo _hyung._ Tubuh kami kini menerungkup di bawah meja. Leo _hyung_ juga terus mencoba menenangkanku.

"Tenanglah, Ken... Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini."

"Bagaimana caranya?!"

Leo _hyung_ terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tak tahu."

Kini giliran aku yang terdiam. Iya, aku mengerti perasaan Leo _hyung._ Karena kini kami berada di keadaan yang sama. Kami terjebak di sebuah keadaan yang pada awalnya tak pernah kami bayangkan. Bahkan keadaan ini membuatku hampir lupa bagaimana semua ini berawal.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

 _"Hyung!_ Ayo cepat! Busnya sudah menunggu kita!" Ujar Ken keluar dari gedung manajemen sambil berlarian.

"Tunggu sebentar, Jaehwan! Tak perlu terburu-buru! Busnya tak mungkin meninggalkan kita." Ujar N sambil terus menarik kopernya. Diikuti _member_ lain.

"Ken _hyung,_ kau terlalu terburu-buru. Kita ini mau mengunjungi rumah _manager hyung_ untuk menjenguk istrinya yang baru melahirkan. Bukan untuk memadamkan kebakaran." Ujar Ravi dengan nada kesal.

Ken lalu sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Justru itu. Aku tak sabar bertemu anak _manager_. Kan dia bisa jadi adik kita.."

"Maksudmu anak?" Ujar Leo singkat tanpa ekspresi.

"Hee?"

Ken memasang wajah bingung. Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Ken yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Haha! Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita naik bus. Lihat, busnya sudah ada di sana." Ujar Hongbin sambil menunjuk ke parkiran. Tempat di mana sebuah _mini-bus_ bertulis kan 'VIXX' terparkir.

Dengan sigap, semuanya berjalan ke arah bus itu. Di sana, seseorang tengah menunggu mereka.

"Oh.. Kalian VIXX!"

" _Ne! Real V! V I X, VIXX-imnida_!" Ujar para _dongsaeng_ bersamaan.

"Ya! Kita tidak perlu melakukannya. Ini bukan acara _TV!"_ Ujar N. Ia lalu beralih pada orang berkemeja biru itu. "Apa anda supir bus ini?"

"Iya. Saya Ilsook, yang akan mengantar kalian ke rumah Sinwoo _ahjussi._ Saya keponakannya."

"Oh.. _Manager_ tidak bilang kalau keponakannya yang akan mengantar kita." Kata Hyuk.

"Sebenarnya.. aku yang menawarkan diri. Aku dipaksa adikku yang merupakan _fans_ kalian. Dia juga memintaku untuk meminta tanda tangan kalian sesampainya di rumah _ahjussi_ nanti."

"Kenapa bukan adikmu yang meminta langsung?"

"Dia masih sekolah." Keenam member VIXX kemudian hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Nah, kalau begitu silakan naik! Perjalanan akan memakan waktu sekitar 5 jam, jadi kemungkinan kita akan sampai di rumah _ahjussi_ sekitar jam 9 malam."

Di bus, keadaan ramai hanya karena Ken. Leo asik mendengar lagu di _mp3-_ nya. Hongbin sibuk memotret pemandangan di luar. Ravi dan N mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan kicauan dari burung bernama Ken itu. Sedangkan Hyuk terlihat tengah pulas tertidur.

"Jaehwan! Diamlah sedikit!"

"Ken _hyung!_ Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, kita diwajibkan untuk latihan oleh _sajangnim_ kalau memang ingin pergi ke rumah _manager!_ Ditambah, perjalanan yang harus kita tempuh masih lebih dari 4 jam lagi! Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Tidak." Jawab Ken dengan polosnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa? Kucing? Apa kau punya 9 nyawa?" Kata Ravi.

"Enak saja! Aku ini manusia!"

"Kalau kau manusia, kau harus tidur sekarang! Manusia itu hanya punya satu nyawa, dan kau harus mengistirahatkannya!" Bentak N.

Ken hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu menuruti kata-kata sang leader. Ia duduk tenang di kursinya sambil melihat keluar, berniat menikmati pemandangan. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya hutan dan baginya itu sangat membosankan. Ia pun mulai menutup mata dan tertidur.

.

.

.

 _ **DAAR**_

.

.

.

Mata Ken terbuka ketika ia mendengar suara seperti ledakan. Ia mengusap matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Langit sudah gelap, dan rupanya yang lain juga terbangun akibat suara tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ravi.

Ken yang duduk tepat di belakang sang supir, mencoba mengecek keadaan sang supir.

"Ilsook- _ssi_ , suara apa baru-"

Ken terbelalak melihat keadaan sang supir. Darah mengucur dari dada sebelah kirinya. Mulut dan matanya masih terbuka.

 _Dia mati._

Tapi kakinya masih menginjak gas.

Melihat Ken membeku, semua kebingungan.

 _"Hyung,_ ada apa?"

"Dia.. Dia mati." Ujar Ken masih terbelalak.

Yang lain ikut terbelalak mendengar kalimat Ken. Tapi Ravi makin terbelalak ketika ia menyadari ada belokan di depan mereka.

"Di- Di depan ada belokan tajam!"

"Semuanya, loncat keluar dari sini!"

Dengan satu komando dari sang _leader,_ semua melompat keluar dari dalam bus lewat jendela. Tubuh mereka terlontar sampai ke dalam hutan. Semua terbaring tak berdaya di tanah. Tapi Ken masih sedikit sadar, dan dengan tangan berlumur darah itu, ia mencoba meraih tangan N yang terbaring di dekatnya.

" _H- Hyung_..."

Itu yang terakhir Ken katakan, sebelum akhirnya ia hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Eotte?_ Gaje ya? Tapi kegajean ini sih belum apa-apa... _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya masih jauh lebih gaje wkwk.. _Okay, please wait for the next chapter! Thank you for reading, and please review!_

 _Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Hunger

 **Casts:** VIXX members

 **Pairing:** Keo, Navi, Hyukbin (Tapi lebih tentang persahabatan)

 **Rate:** T to M (Untuk adegan sadis)

 **Genre(s):** Mistery, Thriller

 **Chapter** : 2/7

 **A/N:** _Fast update_ nih~~ Kkk.. Nggak ada _note_ yang gimana-gimana sih.. _just please enjoy_ ^^

* * *

"Kennie.. Bangunlah.." Sayup-sayup Ken mendengar suara N.

Ia coba membuka matanya, dan N yang pertama ia lihat. Kepala Ken ada di pangkuan N. Terlihat N mulai tersenyum lega. Ken lalu bangun dari posisinya. Ia melihat sekeliling.

 _"Hyung,_ di mana ini?"

"Di hutan tempat kita jatuh tadi."

"Lalu di mana yang lain? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?!"

"Tenanglah, Ken.. Kau baru sadar. Mereka semua baik-baik saja. Tapi Hyuk..." N mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah di mana Hyuk terbaring.

Ken dengan sigap mendekati tubuh Hyuk yang tengah dikelilingi para _hyung_ -nya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Kurasa tubuhnya terbentur pohon saat melompat tadi. Dia belum siuman. Ditambah dia memang kurang enak badan sejak awal perjalanan." Jawab Hongbin.

Semua terdiam memikirkan apa yang tengah terjadi, dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

.

.

 ** _Tess..._**

.

 _ **Tess...**_

.

.

"Hujan.." Guman Leo.

Seketika semua mendongak, melihat langit malam yang mulai kelabu. Dan tak lama, hujan deras.

"Kita harus jalan untuk mencari tempat berteduh." Ucap N.

"Bagaimana dengan hyuk? Dia belum sadar." Tanya Ravi.

Semua menatap tubuh sang _maknae_ yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Biar aku yang gendong dia." Ucap Hongbin.

Semua hanya mengangguk, kemudian membantu Hyuk naik ke punggung Hongbin.

.

.

Mereka terus menyusuri hutan di tengah derasnya hujan. Keadaan Hyuk makin parah akibat terguyur air hujan. Tiba-tiba N berhenti melangkah.

 _"Hyung?_ Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Aku lihat cahaya di atas tebing itu." Ditunjuknya puncak sebuah tebing yang tak jauh di depannya. Semua mata ikut tertuju pada cahaya yang dimaksud N. "Aku yakin itu pasti cahaya dari sebuah rumah. Kita coba ke sana, dan minta pertolongan."

Semua mengangguk, lalu berjalan mendekati tebing itu. Beruntung, mereka menemukan tangga untuk naik ke tebing itu. Meski tangga tersebut hanya merupakan undakan-undakan tanah yang licin.

"Akh!" Kaki N terpeleset tanah licin, dan hampir jatuh. Untungnya tangannya masih sempat menggenggam sebuah batu besar.

"N _hyung!_ Kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Ravi.

"I- iya.."

"Raih tanganku!"

Ravi mengulurkan tangannya, dan N langsung meraihnya. Setelah Ravi berhasil menarik N,

 _"Hyung,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya.. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya N balik.

"Kami baik-baik saja. Tapi hujan makin deras. Kurasa kita harus sedikit lebih cepat. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Hyuk." Ujar Hongbin sambil melirik wajah Hyuk yang belum juga sadar di belakangnya.

"Permisi! Apa ada orang di dalam?!" Ravi mengetuk pintu. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Lampu teras menyala. Tapi lampu di dalam rumah tidak. Apa benar rumah ini berpenghuni?" Tanya Ken.

"Kurasa tidak." Gumam Leo, lalu memutar kenop pintu. "Pintunya tidak terkunci."

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu." Ucap Hongbin.

Semua mengangguk, dan langsung masuk ke rumah itu. Leo lalu mencari steker lampu, lalu menyalakannya. Semua sedikit terperangah. Rumah itu besar, namun sederhana. Tak ada barang mewah di sana. Tapi justru kesederhanaan ini yang mencurigakan. Setidaknya bagi Ken.

"Aneh.. Rumah sebesar ini tak ada penghuninya." Ujar Ravi sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Biar aku baringkan Hyuk di kamar." Kata Hongbin yang tanpa ada balasan apapun, langsung masuk ke sebuah kamar.

"N _hyung,_ kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ravi yang masih menumpu tubuh N.

"Iya, tapi... Kurasa lututku lecet."

"Duduklah." Setelah membantu N duduk di sofa, Ravi memeriksa lutut N. Celananya robek dan lututnya berdarah. "Berdarah.."

Ravi dengan cepat merobek sebagian kemejanya dan mengikatnya di kaki N.

"Ini agar darahnya cepat berhenti. Kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, ya, _hyung."_

 _"Ne."_

Ken memperhatikan setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan para _member_ -nya. Ken merasa kasihan pada semuanya, termasuk dirinya. Tubuhnya kini masih menggigil dan masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya pertama kali masuk ke rumah itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah jaket terlempar ke tubuhnya. Ia menoleh, dan menemukan Leo di sana.

"Di tasku masih ada payung. Kalau kau butuh, langsung saja ambil." Gumam Leo sambil melangkah meninggalkan Ken.

Ken tak mengerti apa hubungannya jaket ini dengan payung yang ada di ransel, tapi...

"Apa?! Kau bawa payung, _hyung?!_ Kenapa tidak kau keluarkan sejak tadi?"

"Payung itu sedikit berbahaya. Apa lagi di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Hanya akan merepotkan." Jelas Leo sambil duduk di sofa.

"Apanya yang berbahaya dari sebuah payung?" Pikir Ken sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal dengan jawaban Leo. Ia lalu duduk di sofa di sebelah Leo.

Tak lama, Hongbin keluar dari kamar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyuk?"

"Dia demam." Hongbin duduk di sofa di samping Ravi. "Dari awal perjalanan memang dia sudah mengeluh tidak enak badan. Tapi kurasa demamnya makin parah setelah terguyur hujan."

Keadaan hening sejenak.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita tersesat, dan satu-satunya barang yang terbawa hanya ransel Leo _hyung."_ Ujar Ken.

"Leo. Apa isi ranselmu?"

"Hanya beberapa pakaian ganti dan sebuah payung yang sedikit berbahaya. Ponsel dan minyak angin."

"Berapa setel baju yang ada di sana?" Tanya N.

"Dua."

"Pinjamkan satu untuk Hyuk. Hongbin, baluri tubuh Hyuk dengan minyak angin itu."

"Iya."

Leo langsung memberikan tasnya pada Hongbin, dan dengan segera Hongbin masuk kembali ke dalam kamar di mana Hyuk masih belum sadar.

Suasana kembali hening. Semua kebingungan. Apa yang tengah terjadi, apa yang harus mereka lakukan, dan bagaimana cara mereka keluar dari sini. Itu yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi sayang, tubuh dan otak mereka terlalu lelah untuk menemukan semua jawaban itu.

"Hari sudah malam. Kurasa lebih baik kita beristirahat sekarang. Besok pagi, kita coba keluar dari hutan ini." Tegas sang leader.

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** Uwhaaa! _Mian,_ pendek banget ya? _Author_ nggak tahu gimana manjanginnya.. udah dari awal begitu sih hehe... _Okay, please review, and wait for the next chapter! See ya ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Hunger

 **Casts:** VIXX members

 **Pairing:** Keo, Navi, Hyukbin (Tapi lebih tentang persahabatan)

 **Rate:** T to M (Untuk adegan sadis)

 **Genre(s):** Mistery, Thriller, angst

 **Chapter** : 3/7

 **A/N:** _Annyeong! mian, update_ kaliini agak lama... Yah, namanyya orang sibuk. #halah... nggak ada _note_ yang penting sih... _so please enjoy^^_

* * *

Esok paginya,

"Sial, tidak ada sinyal!" Geram N yang sejak tadi mencoba menghubungi manajer mereka. Tapi tentu saja keadaan di hutan seperti menghalangi sinyal sampai di ponselnya.

" _H_ _yung?"_

Terdengar suara Hyuk yang sedikit merintih. N menoleh, dan menemukan Hyuk berjalan dengan lemas ke arahnya. N dengan sigap memeluk tubuh sang _maknae._

"Hyuk! Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih enak?"

"Iya.." Hanya itu jawaban dari Hyuk. Tapi dengan jawaban itu, kini N bisa tersenyum lega karena sang _maknae_ baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung?"_

"Aku mencoba menghubungi manajer, tapi tidak ada sinyal."

Hyuk lalu melihat keadaan sekeliling yang sepi. "Di mana yang lain?"

"Awalnya kami bermaksud untuk mencoba keluar dari hutan ini ketika pagi datang. Tapi karena kau belum bangun, kami memutuskan untuk menundanya. Leo dan Ken sedang mencoba membuat api, karena tidak ada kompor di rumah ini. Hongbin dan Ravi sedang mencari apa saja yang dapat di makan." Jawab N.

"Di tengah hutan seperti ini?"

N menatap Hyuk. N kasihan melihat bocah yang masih sakit ini. Seharusnya orang sakit makan makanan yang sehat. Tapi keadaan ini membuat mereka mau tak mau makan apa saja yang ada di hutan.

N menepuk kepala Hyuk sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, Hyuk. Tapi di keadaan seperti ini, kita harus menerima apapun. Kumohon mengertilah."

"Baiklah.."

.

.

.

Di belakang rumah, Leo dan Ken sedang berusaha membuat api dari ranting pohon dan daun kering.

"Ugh.. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana manusia purba menggunakan benda-benda ini untuk membuat api!" Keluh Ken kesal. Dia terus mencoba menggesekkan kedua ranting pohon di tangannya, namun tak sedikitpun percikan api yang tercipta.

"Ranting dan daunnya masih lembab karena hujan semalam. Sampai lenganmu patahpun, tak mungkin menjadi api." Ucap Leo.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?!" Ken melempar ranting-ranting yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku lihat ada tumpukkan koran di ruang tamu. Bawa tumpukkan itu ke sini."

Tanpa kata, Ken menuruti kata-kata Leo. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan membawa setumpuk koran.

"Ini untuk apa, _hyung?"_

"Tentu saja untuk dibakar." Kata Leo sambil memberantaki setiap halaman koran-koran itu.

"Mau kau bakar pakai apa?! Rantingnya kan basah!"

"Pakai korek api." Jawab Leo datar sambil mengeluarkan sebuah korek dari kantungnya.

Ken terdiam sebentar.

"Kau punya korek?!"

"Iya. Ini korek yang dua hari lalu aku beli karena _dorm_ kita mati lampu."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, _hyung?!_ Aku mati-matian mencoba membuat api dengan ranting, sedangkan kau punya korek di kantungmu?!" Teriak Ken kesal.

"Aku ini manusia. Lupa itu wajar. Lagi pula tanpa koran-koran ini, korek pun tidak akan berguna karena daun-daunnya lembab." Jawab Leo datar. Api sudah menyala di hadapan mereka. Sedangkan Ken menatap Leo dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dideskripsikan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu,

"Kami sudah kembali!" Ravi dan Hongbin masuk ke rumah dengan beberapa dedaunan di tangan mereka.

"Selamat datang!" Jawab N dan Hyuk.

"HYUK!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Ravi dan Hongbin melempar semua yang ada di tangan mereka pada N, dan memeluk Hyuk.

 _"Maknae!_ Kau sudah sehat?!"

"Iya, begitulah.."

"Syukurlah... Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Hey hey hey! Boleh saja kalian senang! Tapi pikirkan juga keadaanku!" Protes N.

"Ehehe.. Maaf, _hyung.."_ Ujar Hongbin dan Ravi.

Lalu N dengan kesal melempar semua yang ada di tangannya itu ke meja.

"Memang kalian dapat apa saja?"

"Hanya daun-daun sayuran, dan beberapa jamur yang aku harap tidak beracun." Jawab Hongbin.

"Aku juga menemukan tanaman ubi di tengah hutan tadi. Jadi aku cabut saja ubinya. Lumayan, pengganti nasi." Kata Ravi.

"Apa kalian menemukan jalan keluar?" Tanya N tiba-tiba. Hongbin dan Ravi saling tatap mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lalu menggeleng kepada N. Sang leader menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan memasak. Ken! Leo! Bagaimana apinya?!"

"Sudah beres, _hyung!"_ Teriak Ken dari belakang rumah.

"Sekarang tugas kalian tinggal satu. Cari alat-alat memasak."

.

.

.

Semua sibuk membuka-buka semua lemari yang ada di rumah itu. Pisau, spatula, mangkuk, sendok dan garpu berhasil ditemukan. Kini semua sibuk mencari setidaknya panci untuk memasak. Ravi pun menemukan sebuah panci di lemari depan.

Langsung ia berikan panci itu pada N. Semua bahan di rebus tanpa peduli rasa apa yang akan tercipta. Tapi mereka tak memikirkan itu. Sekarang ini yang penting, mereka tak kelaparan.

"Agak aneh.." Gumam Ken. Semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. "Kenapa ada alat-alat memasak, tapi tak ada kompor?"

"Benar juga.."

"Sudahlah.. Hal itu tak penting saat ini. Yang penting sekarang kita semua tak kelaparan." Ucap Hongbin.

"Iya.."

Namun tetap ada yang mengganjal di otak Ken.

.

.

 ** _BRUKK_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Tiba-tiba saja Hyuk jatuh dari kursinya. Lagi-lagi Ia pingsan.

"Hyuk!"

Semua langsung menghampirinya. Ravi menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Hyuk.

"Demamnya makin tinggi."

"Bawa dia ke kamar." Ucap N.

"Iya." Ravi dan Hongbin langsung menggotong tubuh Hyuk kembali ke kamar.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Gumam N.

"Kuharap."

 _"Hyung..._ Aku ingin keluar dari sini." Ringis Ken pelan.

"Tenanglah, Ken.."

N berniat mengelus pundak Ken. Dan saat itu ia menyadari tubuh Ken gemetar. Ken hampir menangis. N terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Leo.. Bawa Ken ke kamar. Keadaannya kurang baik sekarang."

Leo tak mengerti kenapa N memerintahnya seperti itu. Tapi Leo tak bisa mengelak perintah sang _leader._ Ia pun mengangguk dan membawa Ken ke kamar. Setelah N benar-benar sendiri di sana,

 _"Aku harus mengeluarkan mereka semua dari sini."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** aaaa! Oke , sekali lagi _author_ minta maaf karena lagi-lagi nggak tahu manjangin _chapter_ ini gimana. _I just hope you guys don't mind, hehe..._

 _Okay, please review!_

 _Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude!_

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _See ya_ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Hunger

 **Casts:** VIXX members

 **Pairing:** Keo, Navi, Hyukbin (Tapi lebih tentang persahabatan)

 **Rate:** T to M (Untuk adegan sadis)

 **Genre(s):** Mistery, Thriller, angst, character death

 **Chapter** : 4/7

* * *

N berjalan menyusuri hutan, mengingat-ingat kembali jalan yang mereka lewati tadi malam. Tapi percuma. N tak bisa mengingat apapun. Keadaan siang ini dengan malam tadi benar-benar berbeda. Meski begitu, N tak menyerah. Ia terus berjalan untuk menemukan ujung dari hutan ini.

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana menjadi gelap. Angin kencang berhenti berhembus. N merasa sesuatu memperhatikannya. Sesuatu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mencekam.

"Siapa di sana?"

N mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Ia ketakutan. Ditambah ketika ia mendengar seseorang berlari dari satu pohon ke pohon lain.

"Siapa itu? Ravi? Hongbin? Ken? Apa itu kalian? Kalian mengikutiku?"

Sekilas, ia lihat sosok hitam berlari dari pohon ke pohon.

"Ken, Ravi, Hongbin! Hentikan! Aku serius! Jangan bercanda! Keluarlah!"

Kini N merasa ada sosok yang mendekatinya secara perlahan. Dan tanpa menoleh, N mulai berlari sekencang mungkin untuk kembali ke rumah di atas tebing itu. Ia bisa merasakan sosok itu mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyu- Hyung_... N _Hyung!"_

Leo membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Ken.

"Ken- _ah_?" Leo memperhatikan Ken yang masih tertidur, namun wajahnya gelisah. Tubuhnya pun begetar tampak tak nyaman. "Ken... Bangunlah!"

Dengan satu teriakan dari Leo, Ken membuka mata. Dengan cepat ia menududukkan posisinya. Napasnya tersengal. Leo memperhatikan dengan bingung dan perasaan khawatir.

"Ken- _ah_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Hyung_..." Ken menoleh dan menatap Leo. Tiba-tiba Ken memeluk tubuh _hyung_ -nya itu. " _Hyung_!"

Ken tak menangis, namun Leo tahu bahwa Ken sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik saat ini.

"Ken- _ah_? Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?" Ken menggeleng, entah itu jawaban dari pertanyaan Leo, atau Ken hanya tak ingin menjawab. Leo lalu menghela nafas, lalu mengusap-usap punggung Ken. "Tenangkanlah dirimu."

Hening sejenak. Leo menunggu sampai Ken merasa benar-benar tenang. Setelah ia dengra nafas Ken sudaah normal, tanpa melepas pelukannya, Ia kembali bertanya. "Kalau bukan mimpi buruk, apa yang membuat begini? Ceritakan padaku, Ken."

 _"Entahlah,_ hyung. _Aku... Punya perasaan tidak enak."_

" _Ne_?"

"Seperti... akan ada hal buruk terjadi. Benar-benar buruk. Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu, dan kapan akan terjadi." Ken mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leo. Kembali Leo rasakan tubuh anak ini gemetar. " _Hyung_... Aku takut..."

Leo tak mengatakan apa pun. Hanya membiarkan sang dongsaeng terus memeluknya. Sampai beberapa menit, Leo terus mengusap punggung Ken. Sampai Ken merasa tenang kembali.

Sampai keduanya mendengar suara bantingan pintu di luar.

"N _hyung_?!"

Sampai mereka dengar Ravi berteriak.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya N berhasil masuk ke rumah, dan langsung membanting pintu.

"N _hyung_?!" Ravi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Hyuk, langsung mendekati N yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai dan punggungnya bersandar di pintu. Napasnya terengah-engah. "N _hyung_?! Kau baik-baik saja?"

N tak menjawab. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di dada sebelah kirinya. Ia pastikan jantungnya masih di sana.

"Ravi, ada apa ribut-ribut?" Tanya Leo yang keluar karena penasaran dengan keributan yang terjadi. Diikuti Ken di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. N _hyung_ tiba-tiba masuk dengan berlari dan keadaannya sudah seperti ini."

Leo dan Ken mendekati N.

"N _hyung_? Kau kenapa?"

"Ki- Kita.. harus keluar... Da- dari sini.."

Ken, Leo dan Ravi saling tatap. Mereka tak pernah melihat leader mereka setakut ini. Oke, mungkin N memang penakut. Tapi kali ini, bukan hanya penakut. N benar-benar ketakutan.

"Tapi, _hyung_..."

"Sekarang juga..."

N berdiri dari posisinya, kemudian mendatangi kamar di mana Hyuk dan Hongbin berada.

"N _hyung_? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Bawa Hyuk pergi dari sini sekarang juga.." Ujar N sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuh Hyuk.

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau keluar dari sini? Tidak masalah! Kau boleh selamanya di sini bersama sang putri tidur.."

N langsung pergi dari kamar itu.

" _Hyung_!" Ravi hendak mengejar N namun pertanyaan Hongbin mengehentikannya

"Ravi, ada apa ini? Kenapa N _hyung_ jadi seperti itu?"

"Aku tak tahu." Ravi menggeleng, lalu menatap Hyuk. "Ikuti saja kata-katanya."

Ravi mencoba mengangkat tubuh Hyuk, tapi ia didorong oleh Hongbin.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa Hyuk dari sini, sebelum dia sadar!"

"Tapi Hongbin.."

"Biarkan dia, Ravi. Itu artinya dia tidak ingin keluar dari sini." Ujar N dengan dingin.

"N _hyung_.." semua menatap N yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hyuk masih dalam keadaan belum sadar, _hyung_! Ditambah demamnya yang masih tinggi, apa kau tega membiarkannya di luar?"

"Kita mencari jalan keluar, Hongbin. Bukan membiarkannya di luar."

"Tidak bisakah kita tunggu sampai dia sadar?"

"Siapa yang tahu kapan dia akan sadar? Siapa yang menjamin kita akan tetap hidup sampai dia bangun nanti?" Hongbin terdiam mendengar kalimat N. "Kita di sini tersesat, Hongbin. Tanpa makanan dan tanpa apapun. Lebih lama kita di sini, lebih cepat kita mati."

"N _hyung_.."

"Sekarang terserah. Kau mau Hyuk sembuh setelah kita selamat, atau Hyuk sadar tapi kita berlima mati kelaparan di sini?"

Hongbin makin terdiam. Ravi tidak menyangka N bisa mengancam seperti itu. Ken takut mendengar kalimat N. Ia terbayang bila mereka semua mati di sini. Leo. Leo diam, namun sebenarnya ia memihak kepada N.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan kembali turun. Langkah kaki kelima pemuda ini masih terus mengitari hutan. Mencoba mencari akhir dari hutan aneh ini. Tapi hujan membuat hutan ini seperti tak berujung.

 _"Hyung!_ Kurasa kita harus berhenti sebentar!" Teriak Ravi yang berjalan di samping Ken yang mulai kelelahan.

N yang berjalan paling depanpun berhenti, berbalik melihat Ken tengah merunduk kelelahan.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak kuat lagi? Apa ini VIXX yang kukenal? Dilatih di _gym_ berjam-jam setiap hari, tapi baru jalan segini saja kalian menyerah?"

"Memang kau tahu kita sudah berjalan berapa lama?" Tanya Leo.

"Aku tak tahu, dan aku tak peduli! Sekarang bangun, dan kita lanjutkan perjalanan!"

" _Hyung_.. Kita ini manusia. Kau sendiri yang bilang manusia hanya memiliki satu nyawa, dan kita harus mengistirahatkannya." Ken mengingat kalimat N saat di bus kemarin.

"Kita sudah lima kali bergantian menggendong Hyuk. Kita lelah. Dan kau harus tahu kalau demam Hyuk saat ini makin tinggi." Hongbin menatap Hyuk yang kini berada di punggungnya.

N menatap setiap _member_ satu-persatu. Muncul rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Kenapa hatinya harus memintanya keluar di saat seperti ini? Bukan. Bukan hatinya yang meminta. Tapi rasa takutnya.

Ia lalu melihat sekeliling. Hanya pohon, pohon, pohon, dan sebuah cahaya. Dan cahaya itu kembali membuat N merasa bahwa mereka sudah selamat.

"Di sana ada cahaya. Mungkin di sana ada rumah penduduk. Kita bisa minta bantuan di sana." Ucap N dan siap untuk melangkah.

"Tunggu, _hyung!_ Bagaimana kalau itu rumah yang sama? Karena sejauh kita berjalan tadi, tak ada satu pun rumah penduduk yang kita lihat kan?" Ucap Ken.

"Justru karena kita sudah berjalan sangat jauh, tidak mungkin kita kembali ke rumah yang tadi."

N lalu mulai berjalan. Keempatnya hanya bisa mengikuti kata-kata N, dan mengikuti langkah N.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini..."

Kelimanya terdiam menatap bangunan di depan mereka. Tepatnya, bagian belakang bangunan yang kemarin mereka temukan.

Lutut N mulai lemas, dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah bersama kepalan tangannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, ini percuma!" bentak Hongbin lalu membawa Hyuk masuk ke rumah itu.

Ravi dan Leo tak mengatakan apapun, dan langsung masuk mengikuti Hongbin. Sedangkan Ken masih di sana. Meratapi _leader_ -nya yang kini menangis sambil membungkuk di tanah.

 _"Hyung.."_

"Aku ini egois."

 _"Hyung,_ jangan berpikir begitu."

"Masuklah, Ken. Aku tak mau lebih banyak lagi yang sakit di antara kita."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku, aku akan menyusul. Masuklah."

Ken tak bisa membantah. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Update update_! Hehe... Oh iya, _fyi_ , di _chapter_ ini sebetulnya ada _part_ yang _author_ tambahin. Yah kalau kalian belum pernah baca yang di AFF pasti nggak bakal tahu kkk... Ga ada hal penting yang perlu author tulis lagi.

 _So please review!_

 _Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude!_

 _And thanks for reading, see ya ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Hunger

 **Casts:** VIXX members

 **Pairing:** Keo, Navi, Hyukbin (Tapi lebih tentang persahabatan)

 **Rate:** T to M (Untuk adegan sadis)

 **Genre(s):** Mistery, Thriller, angst, character death

 **Chapter** : 5/7

 **A/N:** _Anyeong!_ _Long time no see_ ya? (Nggak juga, sih). Oke, _author_ rasa masa hiatus _author_ sudah selesai, jadi ini _author update!_ (kemaren hiatus juga tetep _update_ -_-) Oh iya, di _chapter_ ini mulai sadis, jadi bagi _reader_ yang mau baca, _author_ harap pertanggungjawaban masing-masing kalau terjadi apa-apa, ya.. Oke, _enjoy reading_ ^^

* * *

Hujan makin deras, dan kemungkinan di luar terjadi badai. Bahkan sambungan listrik terputus akibat sambaran petir. Kini keadaan seisi rumah gelap.

 _"Hyung.."_

Hongbin mendengar suara rintihan dari Hyuk. Ia mencoba membuka mata, dan menemukan Hyuk tengah menggenggam lengannya.

"Hyuk? Kau sadar!" Setelah memeluk tubuh sang _maknae,_ tak lama Hongbin melepaskannya untuk menatap wajah lesu milik Hyuk. "Ada apa?"

"Aku.. Aku lapar, _hyung.."_

"Tapi kita tidak punya makanan, dan aku tak tahu apa makanan tadi siang masih bersisa atau tidak." Jawab Hongbin.

"Aku lapar, _hyung.."_

Hongbin mendapati Hyuk terus menatapnya. Kasihannya bocah ini. Padahal ia tengah sakit, tapi harus mengalami kondisi seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Akan kulihat apa makanan tadi siang masih bersisa atau tidak."

Hongbin turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ia menemukan panci yang tadi siang mereka pakai untuk memasak.

"Syukurlah masih ada sedikit." Hongbin tersenyum lega, lalu mengambil mangkuk dan memasukkan makanan itu ke mangkuk.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hongbin merasa ada yang aneh. Udara di sekitarnya terasa dingin. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia tak berani menoleh ke belakang.

"Hyuk.. Apa itu kau?"

"Iya, _hyung..._ Ini aku."

Ya, itu suara Hyuk. Tapi Hongbin justru makin tak berani berbalik setelah mendengar suara Hyuk yang sedikit berbeda itu.

"Aku sebentar lagi selesai. Kenapa kau tak tunggu di kamar saja?" Ujar Hongbin. Dalam hatinya ia sudah ketakutan. Tapi ia mencoba percaya bahwa itu adalah Hyuk.

Keadaan kemudian sepi, tak terdengar suara Hyuk. Hongbin kini bisa berbalik. Tapi ia tak melihat ada Hyuk di sana. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menggenggam pundak kanannya dari belakang.

"Karena aku..."

Mendengar suara Hyuk di sana, Hongbin menoleh.

"Kelaparan!"

"WAAAAA!"

Hongbin kaget melihat sosok Hyuk saat ini. Matanya berwarna hijau, mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan giginya bertaring panjang. Dengan cepat Hongbin mendorong tubuh Hyuk menjauh. Tapi justru tubuhnyalah yang terdorong. Ia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hy- Hyuk! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Beri aku makan.. Atau kau akan jadi santapanku.."

"Tunggu. Kau.. Kau bukan Hyuk!" Hongbin menyadari perubahan tubuh makhluk di depannya saat ini. Ada ekor yang tumbuh di belakangnya.

"Cepat beri aku makan!"

"Tidak! Tunggu! Tolong!"

Hongbin terus meronta ketika makhluk itu mulai menggigit bagian bahunya. Dirobeknya kulit Hongbin, dan kemudian dikunyah.

.

.

.

.

.

Ravi membuka matanya perlahan. Tak biasanya di tengah tidurnya ia terbangun. Namun kali ini ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang memaksanya untuk terbangun. Ia melihat sekeliling. Gelap. Namun ia dapat melihat jelas sosok sang _leader_ di sampingnya. Posisinya meneringkup di atas kasur, dan kepalanya menunduk. Ravi pun mendudukkan dirinya di kasur.

 _"Hyung?_ Jam berapa ini? Kau tidak tidur?"

Mendengar suara kantuk Ravi, N menoleh. "Ravi. Kenapa kau terbangun?"

"Entahlah. _Hyung,_ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa tidak tidur?"

N terdiam sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depannya. Ia menjawab dengan suara rintih, "Aku masih takut..."

"Takut?" N tak menjawab. Ravi berpikir sejenak. Apa ketakutan yang _hyung_ -nya ini bicarakan ada hubungannya dengan tadi siang? Saat N tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke rumah dan memaksa mereka semua untuk keluar dari rumah ini? _"Hyung,_ kalau boleh aku tahu, apa yang membuatmu tadi siang tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke rumah? Dan untuk apa kau keluar?"

N kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin membicarakan hal itu pada siapa pun. Namun melihat Ravi terus menatapnya dan menunggunya berbicara, ia pun menyerah. Lagi pula tak baik menyimpan rasa takut sendirian.

"Aku... keluar dengan niat mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini. Kupikir bila mencari sendirian akan lebih mudah. Setelah itu aku bisa kembali ke rumah ini dan memberitahu kalian jalan keluarnya. Namun tidak seperti yang kubayangkan. Keadaan tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan menyeramkan. Aku berhenti berjalan karena itu. Kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu, seperti bayangan sosok hitam. Sosok itu berlari dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain. Awalnya kukira salah satu dari kalian mengikutiku, dan aku berteriak. Namun tak ada jawaban. Kemudian aku mulai benar-benar takut, dan tanpa pikir lagi langsung berlari kembali ke sini. Aku ingin cepat keluar dari hutan ini, tapi aku takut keluar sedirian. Maka dari itu aku memaksa kalian untuk keluar saat itu juga. Tapi malah berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Aku merasa bersalah pada Hongbin dan Hyuk... Ravi, aku minta maaf..."

N perlahan mulai menangis. Ia membiarkan air matanya tumpah di bahu Ravi. Ravi sendiri membiarkannya. Tangannya naik untuk mengelus punggung N, mencoba mumbuat sang leader tenang.

"Sudahlah, _hyung._ Tenang saja, pertengkaran itu bukan semuanya salahmu. Hongbin juga terlalu memikirkan Hyuk. Sedangkan aku sendiri tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik Hyuk dari tempat tidurnya, dan itu yang membuat Hongbin naik pitam. Aku juga minta maaf, _hyung._ Berhentilah menangis..." Ravi menghapus air mata N dengan jarinya. N tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus meluapkan rasa bersalahnya dengan menangis. Ravi pun menghela nafas. "Aku akan membantumu meminta maaf pada Hongbin dan Hyuk, setelah kita keluar dari sini. Oke?"

N kembali tak menjawab. Ravi pun tak ingin membuat sang _leader_ makin terpikirkan masalah tadi siang. Ia pun hanya diam dan membiarkan N tenang dengan sendirinya. Ketika N sudah mulai tenang, keduanya mendengar sebuah teriakan dari luar. Lebih tepatnya suara Hongbin dari dapur.

"WAAAAA!"

"Ra- Ravi! Itu suara Hongbin!. Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya N mulai panik.

Ekspresi wajah Ravi pun mulai berubah. "Entahlah, _hyung._ Tapi kita tak akan tahu bila kita tidak melihatnya."

Ravi mulai beranjak bediri dari kasur. Ia hendak melihat keadaan di luar. Namun terhenti ketika N menarik tangannya. Dari sentuhan itu, Ravi tahu bahwa sang _leader_ gemetar.

"Tu- tunggu, Ravi. A- aku takut..."

Ravi menatapnya, lemudian menghela nafas. Digenggamnya pundak N. "Tenanglah, _hyung._ Aku bersamamu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hongbin, apa yang-" N dan Ravi keluar dari kamar, dan di sanalah mereka lihat tubuh Hongbin sudah tak berbentuk. Bahkan mereka tahu kalau Hongbin saat itu sudah tak bernyawa.

"UWAA!"

Makhluk itu kemudian menoleh. Melihat Ravi dan N, dilepasnya tubuh Hongbin dari tangannya yang kini berkuku tajam.

"Saatnya hidangan utama.."

Makhluk itu melangkah perlahan mendekati N dan Ravi.

"Kau mau makan? Ambil dagingku. Tapi jangan habisi N _hyung_."

"Ravi, kau ini bicara apa?"

Ravi tak menjawab. N menatapnya. Apa anak ini serius? Bila dia mati, apa gunanya N di sini?

"Cih.. Kau kira aku akan mengikuti kata-katamu? Aku ini tidak suka membuang-buang makanan!"

Makhluk itu kini menyergap tubuh Ravi dan N. Sama halnya seperti yang ia lakukan pada Hongbin. N dan Ravi tak bisa melawan. Tubuh makhluk yang kini mirip serigala ini terlalu besar. Sampai akhirnya keduanya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, dan tewas.

Kepala N kini ada dalam mulutnya. Tubuhnya tergantung begitu saja. Sedang Ravi tinggal tulang-belulang.

.

 ** _DUKK_**

.

Makhluk itu langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mengais tubuh N ketika ia mendengar suara lain. Dijatuhkannya tubuh N begitu saja, dan mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah asal suara.

"Aku mencium bau makanan penutup.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mencium bau makanan penutup.."

"Hmmph?"

"Ssh~ Diamlah.." Bisik Leo pada Ken. Mulutnya sedari tadi di bekap oleh Leo.

Mereka masih berada di dalam kamar. Setelah mendengar keributan tadi, tanpa mengintip mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Di luar sana ada makhluk yang kelaparan, dan mengincar mereka semua sebagai makanannya. Yang Ken tak tahu adalah bagaimana keadaan N, Ravi, dan Hongbin sekarang. Apa mereka sudah mati?

"Makanan penutup, keluarlah.."

Suara makhluk itu makin dekat. Ken makin ketakutan.

"Dengar. Begitu aku beri perintah, kita langsung lari keluar dari kamar ini. Mengerti?" ucap Leo. Ken hanya mengangguk.

"Makanan penutup~"

.

 ** _TAP_**

 ** _._**

"3" Leo menghitung dengan mengikuti suara langkah kaki makhluk itu.

"Datanglah padaku. Ayo~"

 ** _._**

 ** _TAP_**

.

"2"

.

 ** _TAP_**

.

Langkah itu lalu tak terdengar untuk sejenak.

"Di sini kalian rupanya.."

"1"

.

 ** _CKLEK_**

.

"Sekarang!"

Leo dan Ken langsung berlari ketika pintu terbuka oleh makhluk itu. Keduanya berlari entah ke mana. Sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke ruangan seperti gudang.

"Sembunyi di sini."

Leo menarik Ken ke kolong sebuah meja.

"Hiks... _Hyung,_ aku takut.." Ken menangis.

"Tenanglah, Ken... Kita pasti bisa keluar dari sini."

"Bagaimana caranya?!"

Leo terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tak tahu."

Ken terus menangis. Leo terus berpikir. Dan makhluk itu masih mengincar mereka.

"Makanan lezat, datanglah pada ku~"

Leo geram. "Tak ada cara lain. Aku harus melawan makhluk itu. Ken, saat ia teralih padaku, kau keluar dari jendela itu, lalu cari pertolongan. Mengerti?"

Ken menoleh ke sebuah jendela yang Leo maksud. Ia lalu kembali menatap hyungnya. "Ta- tapi, _hyung.."_

"Mengerti?"

"I- iya.."

Leo melihat sekitarnya. Yang ia temukan hanya sebuah linggis. Diraihnya linggis itu, dan keluar dari persembunyian.

"Di sana kau rupanya. Hey, Mana temanmu?"

"Aku tak akan menyerahkannya padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar aku yang cari dia sendiri nanti. Tapi aku ingin mencicipimu dulu sebelumnya."

Makhluk itu mulai menyerang Leo. Tapi Leo menghindar, dan memukul punggung makhluk itu dengan linggis.

Ken tak sanggup melihat bahkan mendengar pertarungan ini. Diam-diam namun cepat, Ken berjalan ke arah jendela yang dimaksud Leo barusan. Ia menapakkan kakinya di kusen jendela, dan siap untuk langsung melompat. Namun ia hentikan ketika ia sadari di depannya jurang.

Ken berpikir ulang. Ia menoleh ke belakang di mana Leo masih bertarung dengan makhluk setengah serigala itu. Kali ini Ken memutuskan untuk cepat melompat. Ia tak peduli apa pada akhirnya ia mati atau tidak. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanya mencari pertolongan agar dia dan Leo bisa lolos dari sini.

Ia pun melompat. Tapi akhirnya ia sadar seandainya ia tak selamat, bagaimana ia akan meminta pertolongan?

"Bodoh." Pikirnya sambil menutup mata. Kini ia pasrah dengan takdir yang akan ia hadapi setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Hunger

 **Casts:** VIXX members

 **Pairing:** Keo, Navi, Hyukbin (Tapi lebih tentang persahabatan)

 **Rate:** T to M (Untuk adegan sadis)

 **Genre(s):** Mistery, Thriller, angst, character death

 **Chapter** : 6/7

* * *

"Bodoh"

 _ **.**_

 _ **SRAKK**_

.

Ken membuka mata. Tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Ia mendarat di atas tumpukan daun. Iapun menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah. Untung firasatku benar kalau kau akan melompat dari jendela itu."

Ujar sebuah suara, dan Ken tahu suara itu. Ia menoleh, dan melihat sosok Hyuk.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat! Pergi!"

Ken mencoba lari. Tapi tangannya di tarik oleh Hyuk.

"Tunggu, _hyung!_ Ini aku! Sanghyuk!"

Ken memberotak. "Justru karena kau Hyuk!"

 _"Hyung!_ Aku ini Hyuk yang asli! Makhluk itu menjelma jadi aku saat kita semua pingsan setelah melompat dari bus!"

Ken terdiam. Entah mengapa ia dapat dengan mudah percaya. Apa karena yang di depannya saat ini benar-benar Hyuk?

"Benarkah?"

"Aku akan belikan kau miniatur O _ne Piece_ sebanyak yang kau mau kalau aku berbohong."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau lakukan itu kalau kau adalah monster itu?"

"Makanya, aku ini bukan monster!"

Ken terdiam sebentar menatap _maknae_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Tiba-tiba saja Ken memeluk Hyuk.

"Huaaa! Hyuk!"

"Tenanglah, _hyung."_

"N hyung.. Ravi.. Hongbin.. Mereka.. Mereka sudah mati!"

"Iya, _hyung._ Aku tahu." Ucap Hyuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Ken.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Ken menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Aku menguntit kalian selama kalian berada di rumah itu. Aku bisa dengar semua kejadian di sana."

"Kau ada di dekat kami? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menemui kami? Kenapa kau biarkan monster itu menjelma jadi dirimu?!"

"Aku takut kalau aku muncul, kalian tidak percaya bahwa aku adalah Hyuk. Karena Hyuk palsu itu selalu bersama kalian." Jawab Hyuk. "Aku sempat mencoba memberi tahu N _hyung_ yang entah dengan tujuan apa ia keluar menyusuri hutan. Aku bertujuan memberi tahu bahwa Hyuk yang bersama kalian itu palsu. Tapi dia malah ketakutan dan berlari kembali ke rumah itu sebelum sempat bertatap muka denganku."

Keadaan hening sebentar. Ken terlihat berpikir. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Leo _hyung."_

"Ada apa dengan Leo _hyung?"_ Tanya Hyuk.

"Aku berjanji akan membawa pertolongan selagi dia memerangi makhluk itu."

"Le- leo _hyung_ bertarung dengan makhluk itu sendirian?!"

Ken mengangguk. "Makanya, kita harus cepat mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini!"

Ken menarik tangan Hyuk, dan hendak berlari. Namun sebuah suara muncul dan menghentikan langkah mereka. Suara yang benar-benar tak asing bagi mereka.

"AAAAAAAA!"

"Leo _hyung?!"_

"Ken _hyung,_ kita harus cepat!"

"Tidak! Percuma kalau kita menemukan jalan keluar kalau jasad mereka semua masih di sini!" Teriak Ken sebelum dengan cepat menaiki tangga dan kembali ke rumah itu. Hyuk hanya bisa mengikutinya.

"Leo _hyung!"_

Ken membuka pintu dan menemukan sesuatu yang tak ia harapkan tergeletak di lantai. Sebuah tangan yang berlumur darah. Ya, hanya sebuah tangan.

"Gelang itu.."

"Milik Leo _hyung.."_

Ken hampir menangis lagi saat sebuah suara muncul di belakangnya.

"Kalian kembali untuk mati?"

Ken dan Hyuk berbalik monster itu tepat berada di belakang mereka. Mulutnya berlumur darah. Hyuk tahu itu pasti darah para _hyung_ -nya.

"Seenaknya kau menggunakan sosokku untuk membunuh semua _hyung_ -ku!" Geram Hyuk.

"Oh aku minta maaf soal itu.. Tapi sekarang sosokmu yang akan aku santap!"

Monster itu bergerak menerkam keduanya. Namun dengan sangat cepat, Hyuk dan Ken menghindar. Hyuk menghindar ke arah dapur, sedangkan Ken bersembunyi di balik sofa. Monster itu pun memilih untuk menyerang Hyuk karena Hyuk tak bersembunyi.

Monster itu terus mencoba menyerang Hyuk, namun bagusnya Hyuk bisa menghindar. Sedangkan Ken, ia masih ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik sofa.

" _Oh tuhan.. Tolonglah aku._ " Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak jauh darinya. Tubuh Leo terbaring tak bernyawa. Ken ingin berteriak dan menangis melihat keadaan tubuh Leo yang sudah tak lengkap itu. Tapi justru ia teringat sesuatu.

 _"Di tasku masih ada payung. Kalau kau butuh, langsung saja ambil."_

"Payung"

 _"Payung itu sedikit berbahaya. Apa lagi di tengah hujan deras seperti ini. Hanya akan merepotkan."_

"Berbahaya"

Ken melihat sekeliling. Dan ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Tas Leo tergeletak di sudut ruangan.

Dengan perlahan, Ken menjangkau tas itu.

 _"Apa yang di maksud berbahaya itu, bisa membantu kami keluar dari keadaan ini?"_ Pikir Ken selagi mengobrak-abrik tas Leo.

Sekali lagi, Ken menemukan apa yang ia cari. Payung yang dimaksud Leo. Sebuah payung berwarna kuning, dan ujung yang lancip. Benar-benar lancip sampai bisa dibilang tajam.

"Ujung yang tajam. Pantas saja Leo _hyung_ bilang payung ini berbahaya."

Ken menatap payung itu sebentar. Lalu menoleh ke arah di mana Hyuk masih mencoba menghindar dari terkaman monster itu. Ken kini bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok. Ia menunggu monster itu datang.

Hyuk yang tengah mencoba membuat hingga makhluk itu kelelahan, menyadari apa yang Ken lakukan. Ia pun mencoba memancing makhluk itu untuk memdekati tempat persembunyian Ken.

"Hey, monster! Makananmu di sini!" Teriaknya di dekat Ken.

Monster itu kemudian melompat ke tempat Hyuk, dan untungnya Hyuk dapat dengan mudah menghindar.

Ken mengambil kesempatan ketika monster itu tepat membelakanginya. Ia menusuk punggung makhluk itu.

"Akhh!"

Makhluk itu mengerang kesakitan. Namun tak lama, ia cabut payung itu dari punggungnya kemudian berbalik ke arah di mana Ken kini berdiri ketakutan. Makhluk itu melempar jauh payung itu dengan kesal.

"Akh!"

Ken mengerang ketika makhluk itu mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke lantai dan kini berada di atasnya.

"Hyuk! Tolong aku!"

"Anak kecil itu tak mungkin bisa membantumu." Ujar makhluk itu sebelum menerkam bahu Ken.

"AAA!"

Ken mengerang ketika gigi taring makhluk itu masuk ke kulitnya. Seketika ia tak bisa merasakan tangan sebelah kanannya. Mati rasa.

Tiba-tiba saja,

.

 _ **JLEB**_

.

Sebuah pisau tertancap di kepala makkhluk itu. Darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Sebagian menciprati tubuh Ken dan Hyuk. Iya, Hyuk yang menusukkan pisau itu di sana.

Makhluk itu meronta kesakitan, dan akhirnya jatuh tak berdaya. Ken hanya menatapanya ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba Hyuk menarik tangannya.

 _"Hyung,_ cepat! Kita harus pergi dari sini!"

"Ta- tapi.."

Ken menatap sosok-sosok sahabatnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Hyuk tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ken.

"Kita akan menyelamatkan mereka nanti. Setelah kita selamatkan diri kita sendiri!" Ucap Hyuk.

Ken berpikir dua kali. Akhirnya ia ikuti kata-kata sang _maknae._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keduanya terus berlari. Mereka berlari tanpa memikirkan ke mana mereka harus pergi. Karena dengan berjalan lurus, mereka pasti bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

"Tunggu, Hyuk.. Lenganku sakit."

Hyuk berhenti berlari ketika merasakan Ken berhenti berlari. Ia berbalik pada _hyung_ -nya yang kini berlutut dan menerungkup kesakitan.

 _"Hyung,_ kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lenganku sakit.." Gumam Ken sambil menggenggam lengan kanannya. Rasa sakit itu menjalar ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Hyuk memperhatikannya, lalu melihat sekeliling. Tak ada cara lain selain mereka harus menemukan jalan keluar. Tapi melihat keadaan Ken,

 _"Hyung.._ Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan cari jalan keluar."

Hyuk hampir berlari saat Ken menarik tangannya.

"Tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"Tapi, _hyung.."_

"Aku... Akan ikut denganmu."

 _"Hyung.."_

Ken berdiri dari posisinya dan mulai berjalan perlahan. Hyuk menghela nafas dan hanya bisa mengikuti Ken. Hyuk lalu menopang tubuhnya. Ken menoleh, dan melihat Hyuk tersenyum padanya. Ken lalu tersenyum balik. Keduanya pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan perlahan.

Tak lama, Hyuk melihat sebuah cahaya di depannya. Ia tak tahu cahaya apa itu, tapi firasatnya mengatakan itulah jalan keluar dari hutan ini.

"Itu.. Itu jalan keluarnya! Ken _hyung,_ kita selamat!" Ken menoleh dan menatap Ken. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya wajah Ken yang kesakitan. Itu tergambar di wajahnya, dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. _"Hyung?_ Kau baik-baik saja? _Hyung?"_

Ken tidak menjawab, namun menutup matanya. Ia tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pun membiarkan tubuhnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Ken _hyung!"_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** O _kay! one chapter left_! Hehe... Gimana _chapter_ 6-nya? aneh kan? Tapi ini belum apa-apa, chapter terakhir bakal lebih aneh lagi. kira-kira apa hayooo? hehe... Tunggu di _chapter_ terakhirnya aja ya...

 _Okay, please review! criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude!_

 _see ya later! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7 FIN

**Title:** Hunger

 **Casts:** VIXX members

 **Pairing:** Keo, Navi, Hyukbin (Tapi lebih tentang persahabatan)

 **Rate:** T to M (Untuk adegan sadis)

 **Genre(s):** Mistery, Thriller, angst, character death

 **Chapter** : 7/7 [FIN]

* * *

 **Ken POV**

"Jaehwanie _hyung_.. Bangunlah.." Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Hyuk memanggilku. Kurasa dia menangis.

Aku mencoba membuka mata, dan perlahan cahaya merayap masuk ke mataku.

" _Hyung_!" Aku melihat sekeliling. Aku berada di rumah sakit. Bahu dan lengan kanan diperban parah. Meski begitu rasa sakitnya masih sedikit terasa. Terlebih ketika Hyuk memelukku.

"Aww!"

"Oh, maaf, _hyung.."_ Hyuk langsung melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menghapus air matanya. "Untunglah kau akhinya sadar, _hyung._ Aku sangat khawatir padamu."

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Dua hari."

Waktu yang cukup lama. Aku lumayan terkejut. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatku lebih terkejut. Hal yang tiba-tiba muncul di ingatanku.

"Be- berarti.. Jasad N _hyung,_ Leo _Hyung,_ Hongbin dan Ravi? Apa mereka berhasil dikeluarkan dari hutan itu?"

Aku menggenggam lengan Hyuk. Berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang menyenangkan. Tapi dia menggeleng. Aku tak mengerti maksud gelengan kepalanya. Tapi aku tahu itu sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan harapanku.

"Aku sudah meminta tolong timsar dan polisi untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari sana. Tapi mereka tak menemukan apapun dalam hutan itu. Bahkan rumah di atas tebing itu tak ada."

Kali ini jawaban Hyuk benar-benar membuatku kaget. Bagaimana mungkin rumah itu tak ada? Rumah itu yang menyebabkan teman-temanku tewas.

"Tidak mungkin.. Hyuk, jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, _hyung!"_

Aku terdiam sebentar. Banyak pikiran di otakku.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana _manager?_ Kau sudah hubungi dia?" Hyuk terdiam sebentar. Aku memperhatikannya dengan bingung. "Hyuk?"

"Ya, aku sudah menghubunginya. Tapi dia... Bahkan tak mengenalku."

"A- apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ceritakan semua kejadian ini. Tapi dia tak peduli dan terus mengatakan bahwa dia tak mengenalku. Dia juga bilang bahwa pekerjaannya hanya sebagai staff biasa di Jellyfish, bukan _manager_ kita. Lalu aku coba menghubungi kantor Jellyfish. Tapi jawaban mereka makin parah.."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka bilang mereka tak pernah membentuk grup bernama VIXX. VIXX tak pernah ada.."

Aku tahu ia hendak menangis. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin menangis. Tapi masih banyak pertanyaan di otakku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para orang tua?"

"Keluargaku tak percaya saat kuceritakan tentang VIXX. Mereka tak tahu apa itu VIXX, dan mereka bilang kalau aku hanya seorang anak SMU biasa."

Hyuk mulai menangis. Aku mengelus pundaknya, mencoba menenangkannya sedikit. Tapi pertanyaan terus terlontar dari mulutku.

"Keluargaku?"

"Orang tuamu langsung aku hubungi saat aku berhasil membawamu ke rumah sakit ini. Kemarin mereka datang. Tapi karena keadaan ibumu sedang tidak sehat, mereka memintaku untuk menemanimu di sini. Mereka juga tak tahu tentang VIXX."

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua yang lain?" Tanyaku lagi.

Hyuk kini tak langsung menjawab. Mungkin berat baginya untuk memberikan jawaban yang firasatku mengatakan bahwa jawaban itu sesuatu hal yang buruk.

"Aku sudah menghubungi keluarga Cha. Mereka tak terkejut ketika kukatakan bahwa Hakyeon _hyung_ sudah meninggal. Justru aku yang terkejut ketika mereka bilang-"

"Apa? Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka bilang kalau mereka tak pernah memiliki anak bernama Cha Hakyeon. Begitu pula ketika aku menghubungi keluarga Jung, Kim, dan Lee. Mereka... Mereka tak pernah ada."

Tangis Hyuk makin manjadi-jadi. Aku merentangkan tanganku untuk menarik Hyuk ke dalam pelukan. Aku tetap mencoba menenangkannya. Meski dalam hatiku sendiri, aku masih tak percaya dengan semua ceritanya.

Bagaimana mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi? Teman-temanku yang selama hampir dua tahun ini selalu bersamaku, berkerja dan bersenang-senang bersama, mereka tak pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini? Apa mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi? Ya, bagi Tuhan ini semua mudah terjadi. Tapi bagiku...

"Jaehwan!"

"Ibu?" Wanita setengah baya yang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu itu langsung menghampiriku dan memelukku. Aku balik memeluknya. Oh Tuhan, aku merindukannya.

"Jaehwan, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" Pria di sampingnya berujar sambil meremas lenganku. Bukan, bukan di tangan yang diperban. Aku hanya tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ibu... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Tidak, aku tidak lupa ingatan. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan orang-orang di sekitarku, yang tak tahu bahwa dulunya aku seorang _idol_.

"Kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu, lalu pergi dari rumah dan tak kembali selama empat hari. Tak kusangka kau kabur sampai keluar kota" Jawab wanita di depanku. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayah minta maaf karena memarahimu berlebihan." Ucap pria itu lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk, berpura-pura mengerti dengan masalah yang tidak pernah aku dan ayahku hadapi.

"Dan syukurlah anak ini menemukanmu pingsan di jalanan. Kau harus berterimakasih padanya. Namanya Sanghyuk." Ujar Ibuku. Aku menoleh ke arah Hyuk, dan ia hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Terima kasih, Sanghyuk- _ssi_."

"Sama-sama.."

Kami berbicara seakan kami tak pernah kenal sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang suster masuk ke ruangan.

"Permisi. Apa Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sudah datang?"

"Iya, kami sudah datang."

"Dokter meminta kalian untuk menemuinya di ruangannya."

"Baiklah. Kami akan ke sana."

Sang suster mengangguk, dan langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"Sanghyuk. Tolong temani Jaehwan sebentar, ya?"

Hyuk mengangguk, dan ayah dan ibu langsung keluar dari ruangan mengikuti suster yang tadi. Hyuk kembali duduk di samping kasurku.

"Kenapa kau bercerita seperti itu pada orang tuaku?"

"Aku tak mau membuat lebih banyak lagi orang bingung." Jawabnya pelan.

Lalu keheningan melanda seisi ruangan. Aku merencanakan sesuatu yang entah Hyuk akan menerimanya atau tidak. Tapi bagiku, ini jalan terbaik untuk melupakan semua kejadian kemarin. Tepat ketika aku membuka mulut, Hyuk lebih dulu bersuara.

" _Hyung_... Apa tidak lebih baik kita lanjutkan hidup kita masing-masing, tanpa mengenal satu sama lain?" Aku menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Rupanya pikiran kami sejalan. "Kurasa hanya dengan cara itu, hidup kita bisa kembali normal dan agar kita tidak terus dihantui oleh semua kejadian pahit itu."

Aku menatapnya. Aku tahu dia serius. Karena aku juga menginginkannya. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu.. Sanghyuk- _ssi_."

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi begitulah semua berakhir. Berakhir seperti semua tak pernah terjadi. Aku anggap semua itu hanya mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang indah ketika memiliki lima orang sahabat dengan satu tujuan.

Kini aku, Ken- Bukan. Kini aku Lee Jaehwan, bukan lagi seorang yang pantas untuk naik ke atas panggung. Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa dengan hobi melukisnya. Dan Sanghyuk, dia hanya murid SMU biasa, yang tengah belajar keras agar lulus sekolah, dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi idamannya.

Kami tak lagi saling mengenal. Kami menjalani hidup kami masing-masing. Mencoba melupakan kejadian pahit yang menewaskan empat teman kami, yang kini bagi orang lain, mereka tak pernah lahir. Mereka hanya seperti imajinasi anak-anak yang terasa nyata. Tapi tentu saja, bagiku mereka sangat berarti. Merekalah sahabatku.

Tak jarang pula aku, yang tengah melukis di pinggir jalan, berpapasan dengan Hyuk sepulang ia dari sekolah. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Ia juga tersenyum padaku. Di saat ia tersenyum itulah, aku teringat ketika kami berenam tertawa, bercanda, dan bersenang-senang bersama. Justru saat-saat itu yang terlintas di ingatanku. Saat-saat yang sebetulnya tak ingin aku lupakan.

"Wah.. Gambar yang bagus!"

Ujar seorang laki-laki dengan suara yang lembut. Dengan suara selembut itu, aku bahkan tak yakin kalau orang yang berdiri di belakangku saat ini adalah seorang laki-laki. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Terima kasih."

"Enam tangan yang menjadi satu. Empat berwarna gelap yang berbeda-beda, dan dua dengan warna cerah yang berbeda. Warna abstrak sebagai dasarnya, dan.. Oh! Robot kecil berwarna biru di ujung atas ini membuatnya semakin unik!" Kalimatnya merincikan satu-persatu bagian dari lukisanku. "Apa arti dari lukisanmu ini?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi mungkin lukisan ini bercerita tentang enam orang sahabat yang ingin meraih satu impian yang sama. Tapi empat diantaranya hanya sebuah imajinasi. Mereka tak benar-benar ada. Tapi impian yang kuat ini, membuat mereka terasa nyata. Meski berbagai rintangan datang, mereka terus bersama. Dan soal gambar robot ini... Entahlah, aku hanya suka menggambarnya." Jelasku sambil terus menatap lukisan di hadapanku, dan tersenyum.

"Yah... Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan arti yang kau bicarakan tadi. Tapi... Boleh aku membeli lukisanmu ini?"

"Kau boleh ambil yang mana pun. Tapi aku tak akan menjual yang satu ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena lukisan ini akan sangat berarti bagiku." Ucapku singkat sambil menyentuh bagian kanvas yang sudah kering. Senyum masih terbentuk di bibirku.

"Hmm.. Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya agak sedikit kesal. Aku tahu dia hendak melangkah pergi, tapi dia berbalik untuk menanyakan satu hal lagi padaku. "Boleh aku tanya satu hal lagi? Apa judul lukisanmu ini?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku belum terpikir tentang judul lukisan ini. Tapi aku tersenyum ketika sebuah kata terlintas di otakku.

"Mungkin ini tak ada hubungannya, dan kau tak akan tahu apa artinya."

"Apa itu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kuletakkan kuasku ke dalam gelas. Aku sangat senang karena akan mengatakan ini sekali lagi. Memang sudah lama aku tidak mengucapkannya. Mataku masih menatap hasil karyaku sendiri. Senyumkupun makin lebar.

"Judulnya: VIXX"

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: TAAMAAAAT! Gimana? Gimana? Bingung, kan? Nggak nyangka, kan? WKwk... Sama, _author_ juga nggak nyangka. _Author_ sendiri malah nggak ngerti kenapa bisa jadi gini. Waktu nulis cuma ngikutin yang ada di otak dan _voila_! jadilah seperti ini -_-

 _Thanks for reading and please review! Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude! Also, please wait for my next story ^^_


End file.
